Gajeel Vs Ant Man
Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail (Nominated by MP999) takes on Ant Man of Marvel (nominated by BonBooker) in round three of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro It’s a sunny day in a grassy field; the perfect opportunity to relax for Gajeel Redfox, who lies down napping in between two trees. In his sleep, he fails to notice a few ants crawling on the ground next to him; not that they’d be a problem to him, but riding on top of one is Scott Lang, shrunk down to a minuscule size. His mount flies up and lands on one of the tree trunks, and Scott takes a look at the sleeping comparative giant. Scott: Sheesh. I heard Stark was a wild person, but I always imagined he’d at least look professional. What’s up with the hair and piercings? Whatever. Scott raises a fist and leaps off the tree, growing to his original height in the air. Just before his punch hits, Gajeel wakes up, rolls to the side, and leaps backwards. Gajeel: Who the hell are you?! Scott: Well, I... Scott is interrupted when Gajeel flings his arm, creating a sharp steel pillar that the Ant-Man barely avoids. It flies past him and destroys one of the trees. Scott: Oh... You’re a different kind of Iron Man than the one I’m looking for... See this is a misunderstanding, I was looking for some technology... Gajeel: Save your breath, loser. I’m going to beat some manners into you! Scott: Crap, not again! FIGHT!!! 60 (Fight as One, 0:30-1:00) Gajeel turns his arms into extended sawblades, and swings at Scott. The Ant-Man flips over all of them without taking a single cut, but when he jumps to land a kick on Gajeel’s face, the mage’s skin transforms into a thick metal, blocking his attack. Ant-Man backflips away, but Gajeel retains his advantage by creating a massive metal pillar from his hand and slamming it down onto his opponent. As Gajeel reverts his skin and raises the pillar, he notices Scott’s body not underneath it as he anticipated. 54 Gajeel: Huh? Suddenly, Gajeel recoils backwards, as if kicked in the face by an invisible opponent. His face flies to the side upon another punch, and suddenly he takes a dozen blows to the chest, forcing him back. Finally, an invisible force, revealed to be Ant-Man in his shrunken form, grabs Gajeel by the back of his hair and swings him over, slamming him to the ground. Gajeel spots Ant-Man land beside him, growls, and grips the tiny hero in his fist, but Scott easily breaks free by growing back to his original size. Scott: Can’t catch me that easily! 45 Ant-Man ducks under Gajeel’s kick as the wizard gets up, but when he tries to punch Gajeel, his fist is caught. Gajeel then covers his arm in spiny metal armour, and grips harder, crippling Scott. This is followed by two uppercuts to the stomach, a headbutt, and a toss into the air. When Ant-Man is about to land, Gajeel whips him with a large metal pillar, sending him flying back. 38 Two metal sawblades spawn from Gajeel’s palms, and he throws them at Ant-Man, to no effect as Scott jumps and shrinks down to pass in between them. Ant-Man tries to use his momentum to deliver a powerful punch, but Gajeel blocks him off by creating an iron wall in front of him, repelling Scott’s attack. After throwing the wall away, Gajeel does the splits and transforms his legs into massive swords, spinning around to shred the grass around him; this forces Ant-Man to jump into the air, where he becomes a prime target for Gajeel to send him flying by spitting metal at him like a cannonball. 30 (Hope, 1:02-1:05) As Scott flies through the air, an ant flies up next to him and catches him flipping him up to another ant for him to ride on. 27 (Dragon Slayer, 0:27-0:54) Gajeel fails to notice this until it’s too late and Ant-Man punches him in the face, knocking out one of the studs in his nose. Gajeel falls on his face, and Ant-Man picks him up by one of his fingers, slamming him down to the ground again and again. Suddenly, in the middle of a third attempt, Gajeel’s finger sharpens into a knife. A stunned Ant-Man is too shocked to react, and Gajeel throws him away, pinning him to the ground as he stands up. Not satisfied, Gajeel continues to throws knives at the tiny Ant-Man; even though none hit him, he still begins to form a fence around his adversary. 22 Gajeel keeps throwing everything at his disposal; pillars, spears, saws, rapidly surrounding Scott with a dense, sharp metal prison. Gajeel: You won’t escape! Take this! Gajeel claps both his hands together above his head and merges them into a massive sword, nearly thirty feet in length. He jumps high into the air and swings it down, preparing to smash his trap to pieces and Scott along with it. Suddenly, Scott bursts out of the cage, growing rapidly to a humongous height; Giant Man now looms over Gajeel, and easily bats the descending blade aside. 12 Scott: You’ve stepped in it now! Gajeel: Grah! IRON DRAGON’S ROAR!!! Gajeel puts his hands to his mouth and blows out a massive silver flame towards Scott. The Ant-Man jumps into the air and shrinks down to his tiny size instantly to avoid the hit. When the first of several thousand tiny shards of metal reaches him, he grabs it, flips it around, and lands on it. By issue of a tiny jetpack, he begins descending down to Gajeel while riding the shard like a surfboard, avoiding every other obstacle in Gajeel’s attack. Finally, he reaches the dragonslayer, leaps up, and flings the shard into one of Gajeel’s eyes. 2'' The damage is minimal, but the distraction blinds Redfox from defending himself against a full-sized roundhouse kick to the face. 'K.O!!!''' Ant-Man stands over Gajeel’s unconscious body, scratching his head while wondering what to do to wrap up the unfortunate turn of events. Suddenly, the around him gets covered in a shadow, and Scott turns out to see what’s blocking out the sun. He nearly wets himself at the sight of an enraged Master Makarov. Outro The results are in, and this melee's winner is... Ant-Man! *Votes for the winner: Ant-Man 13, Gajeel 10 *Votes for the method: KO 12, Death 1 Misc. Follow Ant Man's path here Tournament main page is here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees